


Vagrant

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day Writing Challenge [7]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Vagrant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be warned, i'm doing this with a back injury and am currently on Vicodin and pain meds.<br/>Day 7 of 30<br/>Prompt: Vagrant (homeless wanderer: a wanderer who has no permanent place to live or<br/>wanderer: somebody who never stays in one place for long)<br/>Character: Peter Hale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vagrant

When his mind healed and his sanity floated by in pieces for him to catch, Peter contemplated leaving.   
No one here would want him, not after what he had done.   
After Gerard disappeared and the alphas announced their presence, peter found himself conflicted.  
He left. He spent his time wandering the state, then the surrounding ones until he found himself on a street corner, in the rain with a man next to him panhandling and asking for change for his next meal.  
Peter realized what he was seeing and found himself scared.  
peter would never ask for a meal, but he would ask for a home. His family. Pan handling for him would not be money but pieces of his heart to be replaced.  
When he arrived home (for that's what it really was), he didn't expect a warm welcome and he didn't get one. But Derek called him ally anyway.  
Issac would be a worthy child of the Hale family. Young, Vibrant and kind, he was everything Peter was not and that made him all the better.  
When neither of them looked, he tried to help both of them.  
They were his family now. His unruly nephew who's emotions killed him far too many times, a boy who when confronted with his past made him better.  
Stiles would be a good beta as well, and if it came down to it, a better Alpha than either Derek or him.  
he hoped silently it would never come to that.  
Lydia brought him back, admittedly against her will, but she would be pack as well.  
Scott tried to separate himself, but Peters pull to the not-alpha caused pain for him with the separation. the boy was supposed to be family. pack. not a rival alpha who fought the pack he was meant to be in.  
He could care less about the Argent girl.  
Erica and Boyd were unknown to him, but the stories Stiles and Derek wove about them showed him that yes, they were pack.  
But they were not his, None of them really where his pack, even though they were family.  
but he would be vagrant no longer.  
Family was home, and he would try his best to get his home back, even if it meant he would have to die once more to do so.  
It would be worth it, at least he hoped it would.  
His final gift to his lost family.


End file.
